Gigas Girls Legend
by Twilight-Prince1002
Summary: After the fall of Ramirez and Soltis, Vyse and the crew are enjoying life, until someone speaks to Fina in a dream about impending danger, and thus Fina askes Vyse and Aika to help her.  They agree, but there's more than meets the eye to the trio... R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Gigas Girls Legend**

_by TwilightPrince and havoc06911_

A young boy had a dream.

A young girl had passion.

A mysterious stranger had a mission.

And the world will forever know their story.

As long as there are dreamers who have the courage to pursue their dreams, the world will have heroes.

And as long as there is a thirst to discover the unknown, there will be new stories to tell...and new adventures to be had.

This...is one of those adventures...

_Chapter 1- A New Mission_

It had been a few months since Vyse, Aika, Fina, and the rest of the crew of the Delphinus had defeated the Old Valuan Empire, stopped Galcian, and defeated Ramirez and the Gigas. Nowadays, with the world at peace, the threesome were off on new adventures, always seeking out new discoveries and new battles to fight, even if it was just with Black Pirates. Vyse had just recently celebrated his 18th birthday, and was now considered an adult in years, even though he was definitely one in many people's eyes after what he and his crew did to save the world.

Right now, we find our three heroes at Crescent Isle, the home base for Vyse and his crew, and it is near dusk. Though some of the crew of the Delphinus had to go and get back to what they originally did before they met Vyse and his friends, some stayed behind to support Vyse, Aika, and Fina in their new ship, which Vyse later called _The Winged Legend_. Vyse was busy watching the skies around Crescent Isle, admiring the view from the spot where he put up a signal fire back when he was stranded on Crescent Isle that long while back. As he admired the sunset, he suddenly heard footsteps rapidly approaching from behind. Vyse got up from the ground and turned to see Aika running towards him, looking as happy and energetic as ever.

"Hey, Vyse! What're you up to?" said Aika, now coming up to Vyse.

"Hey, Aika! Just admiring the sunset." replied Vyse, brushing off some dirt from his outfit, "Is something up?"

"Well, now that you mention it..." said Aika, giving a wink at Vyse. She then pulled out a small box out of one of the pouch she had strapped to her and handed it to Vyse. Vyse looked over it, but it looked just like a tiny box to him. "Um, what's this?" he asked, confused.

"Open it, silly!" said Aika in a joking manner.

Vyse opened the little box and music started coming from it. It sounded beautiful, like a combination of a xylophone and a flute being played together, and best of all, it played the lullaby Vyse's mother always sang to him when he was little. "I know it's a bit late, but happy birthday, Vyse!" said Aika, smiling, "Your mom and I worked on that for awhile, but we didn't get it done in time for your birthday party a few days back, so I thought better late than never!"

Vyse looked at Aika with a warm smile. "Wow, this is great, Aika...Thanks a lot." said Vyse, almost sniffling after hearing that lullaby again. Vyse then hugged Aika and Aika hugged him back, just like the best friends they were.

"Um...am I interrupting something?" came a calm feminine voice from behind the two friends. Vyse and Aika broke the hug and turned to see Fina standing there next to them, all dressed up in her new Air Pirate outfit she made. Cupil, her little shape-changing pet, was there too, also wearing a pirate-like outfit, including an eye patch!

"Um, well...I was just thanking Aika for a late birthday present, Fina." said Vyse, a bit embarrassed.

"Oh? What did you give him, Aika?" asked Fina, looking over to Aika.

"Just a little music box me and his mom whipped up." said Aika, looking at the music box in Vyse's hand.

"Oh, I see. May I listen to it?" asked Fina.

"Of course. Go ahead." said Vyse, handing the music box to Fina. Fina opened the music box and heard the music play, every note sinking into her like a soft melody should.

"Oh...this is a beautiful song." said Fina, smiling as she closed the music box.

"Yeah, it's a lullaby my mom sung to me when I was little. Gosh, it's been awhile since I last heard it..." said Vyse, reminiscing the old times when his mother held him in her arms and rocked him to sleep, all the while singing that beautiful song to him, "It's just too bad I don't remember the words, though..." added Vyse, seeming a bit sad at knowing that.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll come back to you in time." said Aika, always the reassuring one.

"Yeah, I'm sure it will." said Vyse, but then his stomach growled, "Oops, guess it's dinnertime for me. I guess I'll see what Polly's cooking up tonight!"

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I'm kinda hungry too!" said Aika, always ready to have some of Polly's cooking, "I hope she's making her famous Ixa' Takan Soufflé tonight! I love that stuff!"

"I personally like her Kabal Stew." said Fina, now seeming hungry as well.

"Gotcha both beat! No one can top her Sky Sardis Special!" said Vyse, sounding confident.

"Oh, yeah!! That's delicious!" said Aika and Fina in unison.

So, the three friends went over to the island's tavern and had Polly whip up some of her famous dishes for their dinner that night. Marco had also stayed behind with Vyse, but once in awhile he'd go off on his own in one of the _Winged Legend's_ scout ships just to have some fun by himself, and once in awhile, Marco even helped out Vyse while raiding Black Pirate ships, and Marco did a good job doing it. Pinta had also stayed behind, as he was the team's best treasure-hunter, and no doubt was an expert by now, after all that the little guy had been through with Vyse and the gang. Among other crew members that stayed behind were Pow, the little dog from his home island of Pirate Isle, Hans decided to stick around for awhile longer as well acting as _The Winged Legend's_ engineer, Brabham and Izamel made sure that Vyse's ship and island ran smoothly, and asked for very little in return besides a place to stay, and as annoying as she may be at times, Osman also stayed behind to help with finances for the crew. What was the weirdest though was that the mercenary, Lawrence, also stayed with Vyse. He had told Vyse that he's pretty good, and that though he's a mercenary and expects to be paid for his skills, he has enough respect for Vyse to stick with him until the end. Talk about loyalty, huh?

After dinner, the sun had set and the Red Moon of Nasr was shining bright in the nighttime sky. It had been a busy day for this crew, and everyone had decided to turn in early, and Vyse, Aika, and Fina were going to do the same. As each headed for their living quarters, they all stopped and looked at each other with a nice smile. But before anything else, Aika spoke up, "Hey, I know it's great and all that we stopped the world from destruction and what-not...But don't you think it's been a bit boring around as of late?"

Vyse and Fina looked at Aika with a surprised and confused look. "What do you mean, Aika?" asked Vyse.

"Well, it's just that, besides us fighting off the Black Pirates and all that, it's just not been fun around here without something to do." said Aika, shrugging her shoulders, "Without something threatening the very existance of life, it just...seems like we have nothing at all to do."

Fina and Vyse chuckled. "Hey, don't let it get to you, Aika." said Vyse, smiling, "Besides, it's like I said after we defeated Ramirez...Who said we needed a reason to sail? Just becasue we don't have to go searching for any crystals or beat up some large monster doesn't mean we have to have a reason to sail."

"Vyse is right, Aika." said Fina, also smiling, "You always told me that you can't let things like that get you down."

Aika smiled at her two friends, feeling a lot better. "Yeah, you're right, I'm sorry." she said, "I just wish something exciting would happen, that's all. It's not that I don't mind doing our usual everyday things...I just want to do something exciting like we did that time back."

"Dad always told me to be careful what you wish for, Aika, since it just may happen." said Vyse with a grin, "Who knows? Even though we've sailed around the world, there still may be a mystery or two to discover out there."

"Right, Vyse, and we'll be with you the entire way!" said Fina.

"I agree! Now what say we get some sleep? Got another big day tommorow!" said Aika.

"Yep. Sweet dreams, both of you!" said Vyse, entering his room.

"Good night, Vyse, Aika." said Fina as she bowed and entered her room.

"G'night you two." said Aika, and she entered her room as well.

_That night..._

Aika and Vyse were fast asleep, totally zonked out on thier beds and having pleasent dreams. One, however, was about to have one that had much importance. Fina was asleep in her bed too, and she seemed to be dreaming as well, but this one was different. In the dream, Fina is seen in what appears to be an empty space, and blue clouds were all around her, blocking off most visability.

"Where am I...?" Fina wondered out loud, "This must be a dream, but...it feels so real..."

"It is a dream, Fina." came a voice that seemed close.

Fina gasped and looked around her, but because of the blue clouds surrounding the area, she couldn't identify who the voice belonged to, nor see who it was. "Who said that? Where are you?!" she said in a somewhat loud tone.

Instead of a response, the blue clouds seemed to fade, and soon, a familiar figure was in front of Fina. Fina gasped in shock when she realized who it was...

"Elder Prime...? But...how?" she asked, very confused as to why the now-dead Silvite Elder was in front of her.

"Yes, my dear Fina, it is me." said Elder Prime.

"This...this has to be a dream..." said Fina, somewhat scared, "I know you're dead...you can't be here alive..."

"You are only half-correct, Fina." answered Elder Prime, "It is true my physical body is dead, but my soul lives on in you."

Fina was again shocked beyond reason. "How can this be? Explain to me how this is possible! How do I know you're really THE Elder Prime and not some monster invading my mind?" Fina asked in a somewhat brash manner.

Elder Prime hovered over closer to Fina. "You deserve an explanation, Fina." said Elder Prime, "When you and your friends came to the Great Silver Shrine awhile back, Ramirez destroyed me and took my piece of the Silver Moon Crystal. It was during that time you came to me and tried to accept what you had seen. What you may not have realized was that while you were near me, a part of my soul was transferred into the piece of the Silver Moon Crystal that you have inside you. Thus, that is how I am able to live on inside you, free from harm."

Fina kept her surprised expression. _Is this all true?_ wondered Fina to herself.

Fina looked back at Elder Prime, and saw a warm smile come from his aged face. Fina then knew it was indeed the real Elder Prime, and tears ran down from her eyes. "Elder Prime...It's good to see you again, but..." she said with a slight hint of questioning, "Why do you show yourself to me now? Why not before?"

"Fina...there is a reason I show myself to you now." said Elder Prime, "I came here to warn you of impending doom, one that can destroy the world you know and care for."

Fina gasped. "What?! But, we already defeated Ramirez, and the Gigas are out of commission..."

"That may be, my dear Fina..." said Elder Prime, "But there is another danger that could spell disaster. You must return the Moon Crystals back to where they were first found, otherwise the balance of the elements in the world will go off, and awaken the great evil that sleeps as we speak..."

"What? But...I don't understand, Elder Prime! What danger? What evil?" asked Fina, trying to get an answer.

Fina then noticed the blue clouds becoming thicker again, and she knew that this could mean that she was waking up. "Find the Moon Crystals and return them...Fina...you are...the last...hope." came Elder Prime's voice before he vanished into the clouds.

"Elder Prime! Wait!" yelled Fina, but it seemed as though it was the end...

Fina woke up in her bed with a start, sitting up quickly and breathing hard. Cupil, who was lying on the dresser near her bed, went over and chirped at Fina, wondering if she was okay. "Oh...my..." said Fina, still breathing hard, "Cupil...I think we have a mission to do, but we cannot do this alone. We need to wake up early tommorow and tell Vyse and Aika about this."

Cupil chirped in a curious tone. "I know, you don't understand." said Fina, acknowledging her faithful pet and friend, "Allow me to explain what I dreamed..." Fina then told Cupil of the entire dream and afterwards, Cupil chirped again.

"Don't worry for now, Cupil." said Fina with a smile, "Let's just try to sleep again, and we'll tell Vyse and Aika tommorow morning, okay?"

Cupil chirped in agreement and the two rested back in their beds and went back to sleep.

_The next morning..._

Vyse and Aika woke up to a bright morning sun and got on thier usual outfits and headed towards the tavern so Polly could make some breakfast. Soon, Vyse and Aika were sitting down and eating breakfast and chatting about times past. Before long, Aika was a bit concerned as to why Fina had not shown up yet. "Hey, you think Fina's okay?" asked Aika, "She's usually the first awake."

"I'm sure she just had a busy night, Aika, that's all." said Vyse. As soon as Vyse finished that sentence, though, the door to the tavern opened and in came Fina...but she wasn't wearing her pirate's outfit, rather her Silvite outfit that Vyse and Aika had first seen her in. She hadn't worn it since the team had defeated Ramirez. Vyse and Aika looked over at her and both had a confused look on their faces as Fina sat down next to them, a somewhat determined look on her face.

"Vyse, Aika...I have a big favor to ask of you." said Fina, as she looked at them both.

Vyse and Aika looked at each other, then back to Fina. "Um, sure Fina. What do you need?" said Vyse.

"It's...about the Moon Crystals." said Fina, getting right to the point.

Vyse and Aika gasped at what Fina had just said. "The Moon Crystals? What about them? I thought they weren't needed anymore!" said Aika.

"It seems that they are." said Fina, "Allow me to explain..."

Fina then went on to tell Vyse and Aika about the dream she had last night and what Elder Prime had told her to do. When she was finished a few minutes later, Vyse and Aika had blank looks on their faces after hearing what Fina had just told them. "That's basically about it." Fina finished, "We need to reclaim the Moon Crystals and place them back where we found them originally, or else a great evil will awaken and the balance of elements will be thrown asunder."

"I understand Fina, and we'll be glad to help you in your quest, but there's just one problem..." said Vyse, eager to go on another adventure, but still concerned about something, "The Moon Crystals sunk with Soltis, didn't they?"

"That's true..." said Fina with a depressed look, "We don't have the Delphinus anymore, so we can't go to Deep Sky to look for them..."

Vyse then noticed that Aika had been completely silent ever since the words 'Moon Crystals' were mentioned, and saw her have a somewhat nervous look. Vyse knew then that she was hiding something. Being the fact that they are best friends and that they lived on the same island all their lives together, he knew when Aika was hiding something. Vyse walked over to Aika and asked nicely, "Hey, there something you wanna tell us, Aika?"

Aika's eyes went wide as she realized that Vyse knew she had something to hide. She then sighed, gave in and said, "Vyse, I got a bit of a confession to make...both of you follow me..." Aika then headed towards the exit and Vyse and Fina soon followed.

Soon, the trio were in Aika's bedroom, and Aika had pulled out a medium-sized box from a secret compartment she had personally made a short while ago. She then set the box down on the floor and said, "You guys are gonna be surprised at this, but..." Aika then slowly opened the box, and out from it came radiant lights in 6 bright colors. When their eyes had adjusted, Fina and Vyse saw that the box contained the six Moon Crystals, including the piece of the Silver Crystal from Elder Prime himself! Vyse and Fina gasped in disbelief as they saw the crystals inside.

"Aika, I sure hope you can explain this..." said Vyse, still gazing at the Moon Crystals.

"I can, but it's kinda hard how they got in my hands..." said Aika, taking a deep breath, "Back when we fought Zelos, we saw the main tower of Soltis explode and reveal him, right? Well, during the battle, the ship was taking heavy damage, and you told me to go and fix the engine, Vyse."

"Yeah...I remember saying that, but what does it have to do with the Moon Crystals?" asked Vyse.

"Basically, for some odd miraculous reason..." continued Aika, "The Moon Crystals, at least I think, flew off towards the Delphinus and smacked themselves inside it after the tower exploded. I was shocked to find all 6 of them there still intact, and I didn't think we'd have to worry about them again, so I hid them away on the Delphinus until the ship was taken back by Enrique to Valua. After that, well... I for some reason couldn't bear leaving them there, so before the Delphinus was taken back, I snuck in that night and stashed them away here. That's the whole story."

"So, you kept them here all this time?" asked Fina, understanding Aika's story.

"Yeah...I'm starting to think I shouldn't have, though..." said Aika with a somewhat depressed look.

"How come?" asked Fina.

"Well, I dunno exactly, but ever since I've kept them here, I've been feeling kinda weird. Not really sick or anything, but just dizzy or trembling almost." replied Aika.

"That's unusual. You think the Moon Crystals had anything to do with it?" asked Vyse.

"I wouldn't think so." said Fina, "I've handled them before, but nothing unusual happened to me."

"Well, regardless, we have the Moon Crystals again, so we should do what Elder Prime told Fina to do and go and set them back in their proper places!" said Vyse, standing up from his kneeling position.

Fina smiled at Vyse. "Yes, we should. I don't want to disappoint Elder Prime." she said, also getting up.

"Yeah! This'll be a great adventure!" said Aika, getting up as well.

"Right, then! Let's get everyone ready and take off this afternoon!" said Vyse.

"Aye, aye!" said Fina and Aika together.

_A few days later..._

It had been a few days since Vyse, Aika, Fina had set sail in _The Winged Legend_ to safely put the Moon Crystals back to where they had first found them, and now they were down to only two: the Red Moon Crystal, and the shard of the Silver Moon Crystal. They decided to put back the Red Crystal first, since it was close to their current location: the city known as New Valua. They had said hello to Enrique and his wife Moegi, and even though he was now King of Valua, he still didn't mind if his friends just called him Enrique. After telling him about the situation at hand, they gave Enrique the Yellow Moon Crystal and told him to dispose of it back in the Maw of Tartas, which is where they found it originally. Enrique was happy to oblige and then the crew set off for the Temple of Pyrynn to place the Red Moon Crystal back in it's chamber.

Once through the temple and back in the Red Moon Crystal's chamber, Fina walked up to the pedastal and placed the crystal there. Now they were down to only one: The Silver Crystal. As they turned to head outside, Aika suddenly felt faint and collapsed on her knees. Vyse saw this and rushed over to his friend's side. "Aika? Are you alright?" he asked, holding her shoulders.

"Kind of..." said Aika, groaning a bit, "I just felt somewhat dizzy and weak there for a moment, that's all."

"Um...now that you mention it...I felt something too." said Fina, walking up to Vyse and Aika.

"What do you mean?" asked Vyse, looking at Fina.

"Well, I don't know how to explain it, but..." said Fina in a worried tone, "Ever since we started returning the crystals, I have felt something flow through me, like energy."

"Energy? You mean magical energy?" asked Aika, still on the ground.

"Yes, you could say that." said Fina, "But this energy seemed different, and it seemed to all concentrate into the Silver Crystal I hold inside me."

"Did you feel any different?" asked Vyse.

"Well, not really, except that my magic seems to be a bit more powerful." replied Fina.

"Hm..." said Vyse, "This is kinda weird, to say the least, but we can't let it impede our goal. We need to find the last place to put the last crystal."

"But besides the Great Silver Shrine, there wasn't anyplace for the Silver Crystal, was there?" asked Aika, getting back on her feet.

Everyone was silent for a moment or two, but then Fina spoke up. "Actually...there is one place."

"There is?!" said Aika and Vyse together.

"Yes...The Guardian's Shrine." said Fina.

"Guardian's Shrine?" wondered Vyse out loud, "What and where is that?"

"Back when the Silver Civilization was still in the Old World, " said Fina, answering Vyse's question, "there was one place where Silvites could keep the Silver Crystals of any passed family or friends, and it was called The Guardian's Shine for the reason that it served as a place where departed friends and family could watch over the rest of the Silvites. Some were even called 'Guardian Angels', thus is how the shrine got it's name."

"Wow..." said Aika with an amazed look, "So, where is the Guardian Shrine located? Is it still around?"

"I believe so. We should find it below the Sailor's Island area, about the place where fought Piastol all those times." replied Fina.

"Alright then, that's where we're going!" said Vyse, heading for the exit door, "C'mon, girls! We've got a mission to finish!" With that, Vyse ran out the door, laving the two girls by themselves for the moment.

"Y'know, Fina..." said Aika, putting her hands on her hips and smiling, "I always kinda liked the fact that Vyse has such determination, but I hate the fact that I'll never be as physically strong as he is."

Fina had a curious look on her face after Aika had said that. "Well, to be honest, Aika, I kind of feel that way too." she said.

This comment surprised Aika, and she turned to look at Fina. "What? You mean you've dreamed about being stronger than Vyse too?" she said in a surprised voice.

"Yes, I actually have. I've just not been willing to admit it, that's all." said Fina, faintly blushing.

"Haha...hey it's okay." said Aika, noticing that Fina was blushing somewhat, "We all can dream, can't we?"

"Yes, you're right. We'd better catch up with Vyse." said Fina while walking to the exit door.

"Yeah! Let's go!" said Aika, and she and Fina exited out of the temple.

_A little later near Sailor's Island..._

Vyse and the gang had arrived at the area around where they had fought Piastol that long time ago, but this Guardian's Shrine that Fina spoke of was nowhere in sight. Vyse told this to Fina and soon got an answer from her. "We need to go below the clouds. The Guardian's Shrine should be there." she replied.

"Wow, it's a good thing I had Brabham install the engine that allows us to go above and below the clouds in this ship, otherwise we'd be stuck now." said Vyse, breathing a sigh of relief, "Okay, Lawrence, take us below the clouds!"

"Aye, captain Vyse." said Lawrence, Vyse's helmsman, and soon the ship lowered down below the clouds.

But when the ship had gone below the clouds, there didn't appear to be anything there except the air around them. "Fina, are you sure we're in the right place? I don't see any shrine of any sort..." said Aika, worried that Fina got the directions wrong.

"It's right here." said Fina, "We need to go out on deck."

"How come?" asked Vyse.

"You'll see. Let's go." said Fina, and without hesitation, she headed for the deck, with Vyse and Aika following.

Once the trio were out on the deck, they just stared around at the air around them; nothing was there except clouds, and the pressure was a little more harsh than what they were used to. "Fina! I don't get it! Where's this shrine at?" asked Vyse, getting a slight bit impatient.

Instead of answering, however, Fina just took a few steps forward and called out. "Aika, put up your Delta Shield!" she called out.

Aika was a little confused at Fina's request, but decided to trust her and extended her arms outward. "DELTA SHIELD!!!" yelled Aika, and soon, a magical shield of energy surrounded the group, barring all magical attacks from them for a short time.

Once Fina saw that the shield was ready, she quickly summoned her magical powers...

"Moons...give me strength...ETERNES!!!" Fina called out. Aika and Vyse were totally confused at what Fina was doing, but soon, silver spear-like bolts rained from the sky, effectively bouncing off the shield Aika had put up earlier. But the bolts that didn't strike Vyse's group seemed to strike something else...something that didn't seem visible to the naked eye at first.

When the spell had ended, there was a flash of silver light, and soon, a building about half the size of Moonstone Mountain appeared as if out of nowhere in the area in front of the ship. Aika and Vyse stood there, their eyes astounded at what they were seeing. Soon, Vyse and Aika stepped up to Fina and just had to ask, "What did you do?"

"Well, the Guardian's Shrine was only accessible by any who knew Silver Magic, which back in the Old World, only Silvites knew. If any others that were not Silvites tried it, they would be turned into a Silver Crystal themselves and be sealed away." explained Fina.

Vyse and Aika gulped in unison after hearing the fate of non-Silvites that tried to reveal the shrine. "Well, we're glad we have a Silvite on our side, then!" said Aika, smiling that their mission was just about over.

"Yep. Now let's get that Silver Crystal put back!" said Vyse.

"Right!" said Fina, and soon the three disembarked to the building below, which oddly enough just seemed to float in midair. As there was no ground underneath, the team had to enter from the topmost area. "The area where we place the crystal should be near the center of the shrine." said Fina.

"Okay, then, let's go and return the Silver Crystal!" said Aika.

The other two nodded in agreement, and the three went through a door and headed into the Guardian's Shrine.

_Some time later..._

The three had made it through the Guardian's Shrine, and though they had to fight off some ancient Silvite technology along the way, they emerged victorious and had finally made it into the inner chamber, where the Silver Crystal could be rested.

"Wow...this chamber is beautiful..." said Aika with a wowed look on her face. Indeed, the chamber looked amazing. Silver drapes covered the walls, and the pedastal itself had silver gems embroided into it.

"Yes...it's this place where we laid to rest many friends and family. All Silvites, regardless if they're related by blood or not, were treated as equals. It's just too bad that I am now the only living one..." said Fina, sniffling a bit.

"Fina...it's okay." said Vyse, putting an arm around her shoulder, "You may be the last of your kind, but you still got us. We'd never leave your side."

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry." said Fina, drying her eyes.

"No need to apologize." said Aika, "Now what say we put the crystal back?"

"Would you do the honors, Fina? It is a Silvite shrine, after all." said Vyse, holding the Silver Crystal in his hand.

"Of course, I'd be honored." said Fina, and she gently grabbed the Silver Crystal from Vyse's hand and walked up to the pedastal. She then took a long look at the crystal in her hand, remembering that this was all that was left of Elder prime's physical body. "Good-bye...Elder Prime..." she whispered, then gently placed the crystal on the pedastal.

As soon as she did, the crystal glowed brightly. "What?" wonderd Fina, seeing the crystal glow, "The rest of the crystals didn't do this..." Before Fina could say anything else, though, she felt a sharp pain in her chest, the same area where her Silver Crystal was held. Fina clutched herself and stuggered backwards. Vyse and Aika saw this happen and went to comfort their friend. Vyse made it to Fina, but soon he turned back and saw that Aika too was in some sort of pain, as she was clutching herself as well.

"Aika! Fina! What's happening?!" called out Vyse, but he got no answer as the glow from the Silver Crystal grew even brighter, soon almost engulfing the trio of Air Pirates. But just as soon as it seemed to have started, it suddenly stopped.

"What was that...?" asked Vyse to himself, but then noticed Fina in his arms. She was weak, but still alive.

"Ohhh..." mumbled Fina as she came to.

"Fina, are you alright?" asked Vyse, worried she may be hurt.

"I'm...okay." said Fina, "What was that light?"

"I don't know..." Vyse wondered out loud, but then soon heard Aika mumble as she got up from the ground.

Vyse placed Fina on the ground gently and went over to Aika to comfort her as well. "Are you okay, Aika?" he asked as he came next to her.

"Ugh...I'm fine, but what was that?" said Aika, rubbing her head.

"Your guess is as good as mine." said Vyse, "We'd best get out of here before anything else happens."

"I can't argue with that." said Aika, "C'mon, Fina, let's get going."

"Alright." said Fina, and both girls got to their feet.

It was then that Vyse noticed something a LOT different about the girls. Usually they looked about eye-level with him, but now it almost seemed to be as if they were about an inch or two taller than he was. Vyse couldn't help but voice his concern. "Uh, girls? Did you two grow a few inches over the past few days, by any chance?"

"I don't think so." said Aika, not realizing she was a tad taller than Vyse, and very confused as to why he brought up such a question at this time, "Why, is something wrong?"

Fina then realized what Vyse was talking about. "Wait...Aika...we do seem a little taller, don't you think?" she said, motioning to Aika the fact that they were indeed a bit taller.

"Whoa! You're right!" exclaimed Aika, now finally noticing, "We do seem a bit taller! But how? I haven't eaten anything fatty for a whole month!"

"This is too weird..." said Vyse, rubbing the back of his head. Before anyone could say anything else, a faint glow emitted from both Aika and Fina, one that resembled the glow from earlier, only dimmer. Aika was the first to notice the glow. "Hey, what the...?" she wondered out loud, but then felt as if something hit her head. "OW! Hey, what hit me?!" she yelled.

"It hit me too!" said Fina, looking over to Aika. Both girls looked up to see what had hit them, expecting a monster or some other vile thing, but all they saw was the ceiling only inches from their faces. Aika and Fina looked at each other with scared looks, but then remembered Vyse. They turned to look at him, but they had to actually look _down_ to see him properly! When they saw him, everyone was silent, especially Vyse, who had just seen the girls grow to about the height of the room, and the glow around them hadn't faded yet.

"V-V-Vyse..." stuttered Aika, scared out of her mind at the events that were going on, "What's...happening to us?!"

Vyse couldn't find any words, but his stupified look was soon snapped out when he felt the place rumble. It was then he saw that the ceiling above the girls was starting to crack and break. To Vyse, that only meant one thing at the time: the girls were still gowing bigger, and they were about to break through the ceiling! Vyse looked around for an exit, but the only opening was blocked off by the girls ever-expanding bodies. Soon, a rock hit Vyse on the head, causing him to become dizzy and disoriented.

"VYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEE!!!!!!" yelled Aika and Fina. The last thing Vyse saw before he fell unconsious was the ceiling above the girls giving way, and all went black for the young Air Pirate Legend...

_End of Chapter 1._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2- Revelations..._

"Captain...Captain Vyse!" came a familiar voice.

"Ugh...oof..." groaned Vyse as he slowly opened his eyes. As his vision came back into focus, he saw Lawrence and Polly looking down on him.

"Oh, thank goodness! He's coming to!" said Polly.

"Ow...my head..." groaned Vyse as he slowly sat up, rubbing his throbbing head. He then looked around to see that he was back in the captain's cabin of _The Winged Legend_, and that his crewmates were all there, watching over their captain.

"What...what happened?" asked Vyse, still holding his head.

"We saw the Guardian's Shrine collapse on itself, but just as soon as we thought the worst had happened, we saw you flying through the air and then landed on the deck." said Pinta from down below the bed.

"It...it collapsed?" wondered Vyse.

"Yeah...you were pretty durn lucky to come out of all that with only a bump on yer head." said Brabham, tugging at his long beard, "Back in my prime, I could'a taken that beating and kept kickin'!"

"Was there any damage to the ship?" asked Vyse.

"Not much. Nothing a few thousand gold won't fix." said Osman, sulking on the left side of the room, counting spare change in her hand.

"At least she can still fly..." said Hans, sounding reassured.

Vyse was thankful no one was hurt during the recent events, but after looking around, he became worried, because his crew was two heads short! When Vyse realized that his two best friends Aika and Fina weren't there, he feared the worst and asked somewhat bluntly, "Wait!! Where's Aika and Fina? Did they make it out okay?!"

Everyone fell silent and looked at each other when Vyse mentioned those two. Vyse looked around, noticing everyone was dead silent, barely even breathing. Even Lawrence, who usually had a cold look on his face looked like he had seen a ghost. Vyse then knew that something had to be wrong with Aika and Fina, and he sprang out of bed.

"Listen, if any of you know what happened to them, tell me. That's an order!" said Vyse in a stern tone. The look on Vyse's face told everyone that he meant business, and soon, little Pinta came up to Vyse and was the first to say anything.

"Vyse...Aika and Fina are alright...but..." started Pinta, feeling a bit edgy while speaking.

Vyse kneeled down to look at eye-level with Pinta. "But what? Are they sick or something?" he asked.

"No, they seem to be healthy but..." Pinta started to say, but then felt so nervous he couldn't speak.

"They just are a little different that what we remember Vyse." said Lawrence, putting a hand on Vyse's shoulder, "They're out on the deck right now, if you want to see them."

"Okay, I'll go see them." said Vyse, but before he could head to the door, Polly stopped him briefly.

"Just...one thing though, Vyse..." she said, opening the door that led out onto the deck, "Keep a VERY open mind, alright?"

Vyse was a bit confused at Polly's statement, but shrugged his shoulders and said reassuringly, "Okay, sure, I will."

Vyse then stepped outside onto the deck of _The Winged Legend_, hoping to see Aika and Fina safe and sound, but oddly not seeing any signs of them at all. Vyse was really starting to get worried now, and he ran all around the deck, looking for any signs of his two best friends, but after carefully scrounging the whole deck, he didn't find any trace of them.

"Aika? Fina!" called Vyse, but there was no answer. Vyse was at his limit, thinking that the worst had happened, so with a deep breath and putting his hands up to his mouth to amplify his voice, he called their names again...

"AIKAAAAAA!!! FINAAAAAA!!!!" he yelled as loud as he could.

For a moment, silence lingered again, but soon, Vyse felt the currents in the wind shift. This meant that something was moving near him, and there was also some turbulence around the ship, causing Vyse to fall on his rear. Soon, the shifting stopped, and Vyse then heard an all-too-familiar voice...

"_Vyse? Is that you?_" came the voice.

Vyse immediately recognized the voice: It was Aika's! There was something different, though...Her voice seemed quite loud.

"Aika?! Where are you? Are you okay?" called Vyse again.

"_Yeah...I'm okay...more or less._" came Aika's voice again, but there was still no other signs of her presence.

"Where are you? I don't see you or Fina anywhere!" called Vyse again.

Silence lingered again before Aika spoke up, "_Do you really want to know where we are?_" she asked.

Vyse stood there confused as ever, "Of course I do! I just want to see if you two are okay!" he replied.

"_Okay, Vyse...but...please don't be scared..._" she said, then the ship started to tilt a bit and the clouds impeding Vyse's vision started to fade away...

With the clouds faded, Vyse could see the clear blue skies once again, but it also looked as if there was a solar eclipse as well, since even though he was in the direct path of Arcadia's sun, there was what seemed to be a large shadow looming around him and the entire ship.

"_Up here, Vyse. Look up and to your right._" called Aika's voice.

Vyse felt a bit nervous when he heard that, but he had to know if Aika was alright, so he looked up and to his right...

...And saw what was undoubtedly the last thing on his mind: There was Aika, but she was a LOT bigger than normal! Judging by her size difference to the ship, she was estimated to be about 120 feet tall! Vyse's eyes opened wide as he saw the now giant-sized Aika looming over him, and he couldn't help but let out a scream of surprise. He was so taken aback that Vyse fell on his rear again, and just stared blankly at Aika, who looked at Vyse with a look of worry.

Silence lingered once again for what seemed like forever, but soon, Vyse stood up nervously and had some questions to ask, and hopefully he'd get some answers. "Aika...what...how did...what happened to you?!" he asked loudly, just to be sure Aika heard him.

"_I honestly don't know, Vyse..._" said Aika, coming down a little so that she could hear Vyse better. How she came down, though, was quite puzzling; she seemed to have...floated downwards until only her head was in Vyse's view. Vyse saw this all too well and quickly ran to the edge of the ship and looked down...only to see that Aika wasn't standing on any solid ground! This got Vyse stupefied. People couldn't fly, not without an airship! Vyse quickly backed up a bit and looked back at Aika. "Aika...are you flying?" he asked.

Aika looked downwards, then back up at Vyse. "_Yeah, it seems so. To be honest, it's scary and cool at the same time!_" she said, giving a smile.

"How are you doing that?!" asked Vyse, still having many questions to ask.

"_I wonder that myself..._" came another voice, also loud but familiar.

Vyse turned around quickly to see who had spoken, and sure enough, it was Fina, and she was about the same size as Aika as well, also flying in the air. Vyse groaned as he saw that his other best friend had also become a giantess. "No way! Not you too Fina!" Vyse said out loud.

"_It seems so. I'm...scared to be honest._" said Fina with a worried look on her face.

"Not as much as I am..." Vyse mumbled to himself.

Soon, all of Vyse's crew came out onto the deck, and saw the giant Aika and Fina hovering around the ship. "Yep, that's what happened to them, Vyse." said Hans, "After we found you unconscious on the deck, we then saw them burst right out of the Guardian's Shrine and continue to grow. They did soon stop, but the Guardian's Shrine is in ruins..."

"_That would mean..._" said Fina, still looking worried, "_that the last place of my race is now gone..._"

"_I'm sorry Fina. It's not your fault. You didn't know this would happen..._" said Aika.

"_I know...but I still feel guilty. I just hope that no one here was hurt._" replied Fina.

"From what I heard, nothing's damaged severely, Fina, and we're all right, save for me having a splitting headache from that rock..." said Vyse.

Fina and Aika chuckled when they heard Vyse say that. "_Well, that's good, but that still doesn't explain why we're like this._" said Aika.

"Actually, I'm more worried about you two's health rather than how you got this way..." said Vyse.

"_Huh?_" said both girls, turning their heads down to Vyse.

"Well, first off, I'm surprised that at that size, you two still look healthy as ever. You should be having circulation problems and what not from being that big." Vyse said, concerned for the girls, "Plus, there's the fact you know how to fly, which **totally** confuses me, and finally..." Vyse gulped a bit before he continued, "Where are we gonna find enough food for you two? You probably have big enough appetites to feed a few towns!"

The girls looked at each other with worried looks. Vyse was right about everything he had just said, and they had to find out why they were like this and get to the bottom of it.

"I think I know someone who could help shed some light on this situation..." said Hans, getting everyone's attention, especially Aika and Fina's, "What about that Doc guy you gave all those Moonfish to awhile back?"

Aika's eyes lit up when she heard that. "_Hey, yeah! He's one of the best doctors we know of! He'll find out something, for sure!_"

Vyse then looked up at Aika and Fina again, feeling a bit daunted by the sheer size of the two girls. Sure, he had faced some large creatures during his time as an Air Pirate, especially the Gigas, but seeing a human and a Silvite at this size was a whole different story. Vyse knew, however, despite the fact that somehow Aika and Fina gained a lot of size and power, not to mention the ability to fly somehow, they were still the friends he knew, and would never hurt someone or something intentionally. Vyse turned to the crew. "Alright, let's head off to Doc's ship! Next stop: Sailor's Island!" he said.

"Aye, aye!" everyone said, but when Aika and Fina spoke that, everyone covered their ears from the sheer sound of their voices. Aika and Fina looked down at everyone with an embarrassed look.

"_Oops...sorry guys..._" said Aika, blushing red.

"_Please forgive me..._" apologized Fina. She at first felt like bowing as she usually does when she apologizes, but found that if she did, she may hit and damage the ship, so this time she refrained from doing it.

Everyone got on their feet and looked up at Aika and Fina. "It's okay, just be a bit more careful next time, alright?" said Vyse, accepting their apology. Aika and Fina sighed with relief, and the entire crew, with two gigantic girls flying next to them, sailed off for Sailor's Island.

_Near Sailor's Island..._

Being as large as they were now, Aika and Fina would be easily seen in the skies as clear as seeing an arcwhale. Luckily for them, Sailor's Island was, for the first time in awhile, completely silent. No one was around nor could be seen, so thus Aika and Fina were safe from being seen by wandering eyes. Soon, the crew came to a small boat near the island, and it had a red and white sail. This was indeed Doc's ship, just where Vyse remembered it. _I just hope he doesn't freak out at seeing Aika and Fina like this..._ Vyse thought to himself, for surely anyone would quite literally run and hide (or perhaps fly and hide) at just the sight of one of those two.

Soon, Doc's ship was in view, and Aika and Fina dropped down do they wouldn't be noticed so easily. Vyse then boarded Doc's ship and called out to him. "Doc? Hey, Doc, you around?!" he called out.

Pretty soon, Doc came outside and saw Vyse on his deck. "Vyse! Hey, how's it going?" he said, greeting him.

"Well, it's...been interesting, to say the least." said Vyse, a bit nervous, "I need some help from you, Doc."

"Hey, if it's anything medical, I'm your man!" said Doc with a chuckle.

"Well, um..." said Vyse, wondering how he was going to put this, "It's my friends Aika and Fina. They've...changed somewhat."

"Changed? What do you mean?" asked Doc with a questionable look.

Instead of answering, Vyse turned around and gave a very loud whistle. At first Doc was about to question Vyse's action, but soon a faint rumble could be felt, and Aika and Fina appeared near Doc's ship, but they only peeked thier heads above Doc and Vyse's horizon. Doc was surprised that he fell off his feet, but Vyse on the other hand just stood there smiling at the two.

"_Hey, Doc! Good to see ya again!_" said Aika in a somewhat soft tone, just so that she didn't sound intimidating.

"_Hello Doc..._" said Fina quietly.

Doc was flabbergasted at the sight of the two giant ladies in front of him. But, after a bit, he got back to his feet and cleared his throat. "Wow...um...this is certainly...new to me." he said, slightly stuttering.

"I would say the same for me..." said Vyse, "I just thought I'd bring them here and let you check to see if anything's wrong with them...besides the obvious."

Doc smiled. "Hey, it's alright, I'd be glad to." he said, and with that, Doc walked to the end of the deck near Aika and Fina's faces. "Okay girls, can you scoot a little close so I can feel your heads?"

Aika and Fina nodded, and Aika scooted a bit closer to the edge of Doc's ship. Doc then felt her large forehead for any signs of fever or sickness. He then did the same for Fina. Although Doc had never had patients like this before, he kept his cool and did his job. Vyse sat on the other end of the ship and had questions running through his mind, such as why Aika and Fina became like this, and how in the 6 moons they could fly...but most of all, he wondered if there was any way to reverse the effect.

About 15 minutes later, Doc finished his check on the girls and walked over to Vyse. Vyse got to his feet and spoke up. "So, Doc, what's the verdict?" he asked.

Doc nodded. "They seem to still be in perfect health, from what I can tell..." he said, but then sighed a bit before continuing, "Unfortunately, I can't deduce why they became this way. I have a feeling magic did this, but I am clueless in that category."

Vyse smiled and put his hand on Doc's shoulder, "Hey, it's alright, you did your best, Doc, and i'm thankful for that. As long as i know they're healthy, that's alright for me now." he said reassuringly. Doc smiled back at him, knowig Vyse was always friendly.

Soon, Vyse was back aboard his ship, and the three friends waved good-bye to Doc as they sailed off. When they were a bit of a distance away and flying near the stone reef near Nasrad, Aika spoke up. "_Well, it didn't do a lot, but at least we know we still feel the same!_" she said with a cheerful expression.

Vyse looked over to Aika, "Heh...yeah, I'm just glad you two are still aright, even though you're as big as a Gigas now." said Vyse with a smile.

"_Um...Vyse?_" asked Fina from the other side.

Vyse turned his head to see Fina's face, "Hm? Something wrong?" he asked.

"_Well...didn't you happen to notice that Sailor's Island was...kind of quieter than usual? I didn't see any ships or anything there when we passed it..._" said Fina, a worried look on her face.

Vyse pondered on Fina's question then looked back at her, "Now that you mention it...it was unusually quiet there...It's almost always hustling and bustling there, especially around this time of year when fishing is good..." he said.

"_Maybe no one was sailing today?_" questioned Aika.

Vyse didn't have an answer to that, and just had a worried look on his face...but he soon decided it was better to change the subject. "Hey, you two, it's getting dark, and we've been through a lot today. How about we rest somewhere?" he asked.

"_Now that you mention it...flying around does take a bit outta ya._" admitted Aika, "_But where are we gonna find a place big enough for me and Fina to sleep?_"

Vyse thought for a few minutes before stopping the ship. Aika and Fina stopped a bit ahead of Vyse, just in front of the canyon that led to Nasrad, which unusually had no ships guarding it, but the friends didn't seem to notice that. "_Something wrong, Vyse?_" asked Fina.

"Why not the desert? There's lots of room there, and it's not so hot at night!" said Vyse with a bright look.

Aika and Fina looked at each other then smiled back at Vyse. "_That's a great idea, Vyse!_" said Aika with a cheerful expression.

"Alright then, next stop: Pyryrnn Desert!" said Vyse, but then he turned to see the stone reef blocking the way.

Aika noticed this and smiled, "Hahaha! Leave this to me!" she said with a wink, and before Vyse could say anything, Aika pulled her boomerang out, and it was in size accordince with her, which to Vyse was quite big. She then took a swipe at the rocks and made some fall straight downward into Deep Sky, leaving an opening big enough for Aika and Fina to pass through, which was more than enough for Vyse's ship as well. Vyse smiled, but also was amazed at Aika's show of strength.

"Not that's what I call an opening!" called out Vyse, "Alright, Aika, Fina, you two lead and I'll follow!"

"_Aye, aye!_" said Aika and Fina together, but this time, they kept it down unlike last time. Soon, the trio were off to Pyryrnn Desert.

_End of Chapter_

Daisy: "Wow, this is already getting good!"

Twilight: "Well, me and Havoc are working on it..."

Havoc: "Yeah, it's just taking awhile...that's all..."

Blitz: "Hmph...another giant girl story? Don't you have any vivid imagination at ALL?!"

Daisy: "Hey! Watch it buster!"

Blitz: "Hmph!" (turns and walks out)

Twilight: (whispering) "Hey...Daisy."

Daisy: "Hmmm?"

Twilight: (pulls out a Super Mushroom) "Wanna give Blitz a little "convincing" that there's nothing wrong with giant girls?"

Daisy: (sparkles in her eyes) "Leave it to me..." (devious smile) "Oh...Bliiiiiiiiitz!"

Blitz: (looks back into room) "What?"

Daisy: "Can I talk to you for a moment outside?"

Blitz: (sigh) "Fine, but be quick about it..."

(Twilight and Havoc chuckle)


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight: "Finally got Chapter 3 done...been so busy lately..."

Havoc: "It's cool, man, as long as it got done."

Twilight: "True, and I think most will like it...Hey, wonder what's keeping Daisy and Blitz?"

(Door opens and Blitz comes in disoriented)

Twilight: (turns and chuckles) "So, Blitz...you have fun with Daisy?"

Blitz: (Mutters nonsense)

Havoc: "Don't think we quite heard ya there, Blitz!"

Blitz: "I said...that wasn't funny..."

(Daisy comes in, giggling) "I found it rather humorous!"

(Blitz groans, and the rest laugh)

Twilight: "Anyhow, everyone's been waiting long enough, so let's get on with it!"

_Chapter 3- A Knowledgeable Night_

_Pyryrnn Desert_

The group soon came to Pyryrnn Desert, just as the sun had set over the horizon. Aika and Fina landed on their feet on the desert ground, while Vyse and his ship hovered near them.

"_So, now what do we do?_" asked Aika, looking to Vyse's ship.

"You two stay here and get comfy for a bit. I gotta go to Maramba and get some things. I'll be back in awhile, okay?" said Vyse, giving a thumbs-up.

Aika smiled. "_Don't be gone too long, or I'm comin' after ya!_" she joked.

Vyse chuckled and turned the ship around and flew off for Maramba, leaving the two girls there in the cooling desert. "_Well, at least there's enough room to sit down here..._" said Fina, sitting on the sand below her. It was good there was a lot of earth below the sand, else it may not have supported both the girls' weight.

"_Yeah, at least there's room to stretch..._" said Aika, sitting down and stretching herself out, but she soon got a worried look.

Fina noticed the worry in Aika's eyes. "_Aika? Is something wrong?_" she asked.

Aika sat up from stretching out and looked at Fina. "_Why are we like this? What caused it?_" she asked.

"_I only wish I knew, Aika...I only wish I knew..._" said Fina, looking a bit sad that she couldn't answer her friend's question.

Aika looked around her. Everything seemed different somehow to her. Sure, she had been this high in the air and even higher with Vyse and everyone else, but it just seemed so different when you know that you're not actually flying and that you really are that tall. Aika stood up and got a better view of the desert. All of a sudden, she chuckled a bit.

Fina noticed this and stood up to face Aika. "_What is it, Aika?_" she asked.

Aika smiled and winked at Fina. "_You remember back when we took on Belleza and then we stole her engine so we could get to Ixa'taka?_"

Fina thought back for a moment, and then nodded her head. "_Yes, I do indeed, but why do you bring it up?_" she asked.

Aika chuckled again. "_I remember her saying that only one who has crossed the desert truly knows it's size, but now that I'm like this...it seems so much smaller now._"

Fina then got what Aika was getting at and giggled a bit. "_That's true. The way we are now, we could probably cross it in a few minutes!_"

Aika laughed. "_Hahaha! Yeah, you're probably right! Why don't we try it?_"

Fina nodded. "_Sure, I guess we could._"

So the girls took a stroll through the desert, admiring the sunset scenery. They soon stumbled upon a red object in the ground that was even big enough for them to notice. Fina instantly knew what it was. "_Hey, that's Recumen, the Red Gigas! I remember how we stopped Belleza and she called it off._" she said.

Aika bent down and looked at the head of Recumen that was sticking out. "_Good...let it stay buried for all I care. Those things were just too dangerous in the wrong hands...I'm just glad we wiped out most of them, including Zelos..._"

"_I agree...the only two that weren't really destroyed were Recumen and Grendal...but since the Moon Crystals are back in their proper places, I don't think we need to worry about them._" said Fina.

"_Yeah, you're probably right..._" said Aika, but then she felt a pain in her legs, "_Ack...I guess all that flying around kinda takes it outta ya..._" she said as she rubbed her legs from the pain.

"_Oof...I agree..._" said Fina, rubbing her back, for it seemed to be in pain as well, "_Why don't we rest up here for the night, Aika? There's plenty of room, and the sands of Pyryrnn are cool at night._"

"_Alright, sure._" said Aika and she promptly laid down on the cooling sands, and Fina soon followed.

A few hours later, night had crept in, and Vyse was on his way back from Maramba, towing along some supply ships behind him. They were all filled with food. "I just hope it's enough..." said Vyse to himself, "I spent over 100,000 Gold on all this..."

Soon, from Aika's point of view, she saw a ship flying above her. Despite it was dark, she recognized it instantly. "_Hey! Vyse is back!_" she said to Fina.

Fina opened her eyes and saw Aika was right. "_I'm glad he's okay._" she said, smiling.

Vyse lowered the ship to eye-level with the girls. "Hey, you two. Sorry if I took awhile." he said.

Aika giggled. "_It's okay, there was no hurry, right?_"

Fina nodded, but then saw the cargo being towed behind the ship. "_Hm? Vyse, what is that stuff you're towing?_"

Vyse smiled to the two girls. "Oh, that? Just some food I brought for you two."

Fina and Aika gasped. There were at least a few dozen crates of food being towed in each of the supply ships, and there were several ships being towed. "_Vyse...you didn't have to get all that for us, did you?_" asked Fina.

"_Yeah, I mean, that food must've cost a fortune!_" said Aika, sounding worried.

"It did, true...but I'd rather lose a fortune than see you two go hungry. Besides, I heard your stomachs growl on the way back here!" said Vyse, chuckling.

Aika and Fina went red in the face. "_Well, he got us there..._" said Aika. Fina nodded in agreement.

Vyse smiled and disconnected the supply ships from the main ship. "Here you go girls, eat up." he said to them.

Aika and Fina still weren't sure of this, but since Vyse had gone through all the trouble getting it for them, they decided to accept it. "_I call these two!_" said Aika, grabbing two of the supply ships with her hands.

Fina giggled a bit, then took the other two supply ships, but then looked at Vyse. "_You sure you're not hungry, Vyse?_" she asked kindly.

"Nah, it's alright. I had a nice dinner in Maramba anyways...though there weren't as many people there for some reason..." said Vyse, looking as if he was in deep thought.

Aika, now having just eaten the entire contents of one of the ships, heard what Vyse said and swallowed her food. "_What do you mean, Vyse?_" she asked.

"Well...I dunno why, but there just weren't that many travelers there as usual for some odd reason, and Maramba has become a good trade center since the end of the Soltis incident...I just hope nothing's wrong..." explained Vyse.

Fina gulped down some food and gave a smile to Vyse. "_I'm sure everyone was just taking a break, that's all._" she said reassuringly. Aika soon had finished her meal and felt pretty full, and Fina soon followed, feeling the same.

"_So...what now? Do we just spend the night here or what?_" asked Aika.

"That seems to be the case. As I said, there isn't any room back on Crescent Isle for you two, so this area seemed like the most logical place for you two to spend the night." said Vyse.

"_But...what about you, Vyse? Where will you sleep tonight?_" asked Fina, worried.

"I suppose I could stay with you two for tonight, but there aren't enough supplies for the whole crew, so...uh, excuse me a sec, okay?" Vyse said.

Aika and Fina nodded, and Vyse turned to head inside the ship, where the whole crew was there.

"So how are they?" asked Pinta.

"They're alright, but just a bit tired." said Vyse, but then he looked at all of his crewmates, "Listen up, I want all of you to head back to Crescent Isle without me tonight and get some rest. I'm gonna stay here tonight with Aika and Fina. Since there aren't enough supplies for the whole crew for the night, that's why I'm asking this, okay?"

"Aye-aye!" said the whole crew, and then they all headed back to their positions. As Lawrence passed by Vyse, however, Vyse stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hm? Something up, Captain Vyse?" said Lawrence in a quiet voice.

"Kinda. I need you to do me a favor and take a scout ship back to Sailor's Island and see if you can find any reason why it was so darn quiet there. There hasn't been any activity there since we finished up at the Guardian's Shrine, so I need you to go and scout the area. Tell no one you left, okay?" explained Vyse.

"Aye, sir. I'll be back tomorrow." said Lawrence, then he went off to his room for a bit.

"Alright everyone!" said Vyse, calling to the rest of his crew, "I want this ship back here around 10 a.m. tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Aye-aye!" said the crew. Vyse smiled and left _The Winged Legend_ and saw it sail away in the sky. He also saw a scout ship head off in the opposite direction. "Good luck, Lawrence." said Vyse quietly.

Vyse then went over near Aika and Fina, but stopped when he got close to them. He couldn't get over the fact they were so big that he had to crank his neck all the way back just to get a good view of them. Vyse just stood there bewildered at them for a moment but then shook his head and called up to them. "Hey, Aika! Mind giving me a boost?" he called out.

Aika turned her head and saw Vyse calling to her. She heard him and picked him up as gently as she could, though she got some sand with him, but it soon sifted through her large fingers. She brought him up to eye-level with her. "_Something you need Vyse?_" she asked in a quiet voice so as not to harm his ears.

Vyse turned a bit red from looking directly at Aika's huge face right in front of him. "Uh, not really, just wanted to stay safe, that's all..." he said, a tad nervous.

_"Safe, huh?_" Aika giggled, "_So, you're saying you feel safer with a girl around, do you?"_

"No! That isn't what I meant, uh...well..uh...hehe..." Vyse just stood in Aika's hand embarrassed out of his mind. Aika and Fina giggled quietly.

When the chuckles subsided, Aika set Vyse on her shoulder and the threesome looked up to the starry night sky, the Red Moon of Nasr looming over them. "Wow...sure is a beautiful night tonight, huh?" said Vyse.

"_It is indeed, Vyse. The Red Moon looks beautiful in this desert sky._" said Fina. Aika, however, was rather quiet.

Vyse noticed this and got worried. "Something wrong, Aika?" he asked.

Aika turned her head a bit and had a worried look. "_I was just asking Fina earlier why in the world we are like this. There's gotta be a reason for it...or better yet, a way to reverse it..._" she said solemnly.

"Hey, don't worry. It's like you said; There's gotta be a reason for it, and I'll stick by you two until we find out why." said Vyse.

Fina smiled, her head near the shoulder Vyse was on. "_I know you won't let us down, Vyse, and we promise we won't let you down either._"

"That's the spirit, Fina!" said Vyse happily, but soon he heard Aika giggling, "Huh? Something wrong Aika?"

Aika giggled a bit more and looked at Vyse on her shoulder. "_I remember the night before we took on Galcian and The Hydra.._." she said, still giggling a bit.

"The night before..." Vyse pondered on what Aika had said, but then gasped a bit when he remembered it.

"_Yep, I believe it was that night I...hehe...kissed you, right Vyse?_" she said. Aika's voice sounded a tad playful.

"WHAT?! Well...uh...it...well...uh..." stammered Vyse, trying to find the words.

Aika almost felt like laughing hard, but she knew if she did, Vyse would fall off, so she just gave a hard giggle instead. Fina then caught on to Aika's idea and played along. "_If I remember correctly, you held me close that night as well._" she said without even giving it a second thought.

Vyse was red in the face, almost the same red as the moon above them. "H...hey! C'mon! I was just...you know...giving confidence to my crewmates...that's all!" he said for a quick defense, but the blush on his face told otherwise.

Aika and Fina giggled again and again, watching how Vyse reacted. This continued for awhile before Aika gave a big loud yawn. _"Well...I think I've had enough for one day...I'm gonna hit the sack."_ she said.

_"I am pretty tired myself. We should get some rest before tomorrow._" said Fina, agreeing with Aika.

"True...but where am I gonna sleep?" said Vyse, still on Aika's shoulder.

"_Hmm...good question..."_ said Aika, thinking hard.

Everyone thought for a moment, and then Fina had an idea. "_Well, um...if it's alright with Vyse...he could probably...you know...sleep on one of us, I guess._"

Aika had a smile on her face, but Vyse on the other hand had a violent blush, and if one could see it, some steam even came out of his ears. "What?! But..but..that wouldn't be proper!" said Vyse, still blushing.

Aika giggled. "_Don't be silly. Besides, would you rather sleep on the ground and risk the fact of one of us rolling onto you by accident?"_ she said.

Vyse had a quick vision of that happening, but even more quickly dismissed it. "AIKA! Don't scare me like that!" he said sternly.

"_She was only speaking the truth, Vyse. Besides, I think we'd be more comfier than the sand down there anyways."_ said Fina, a smile on her face.

"But...but...aw, who am I to argue...?" said Vyse, sighing deeply in defeat.

"_Then it's settled. You can sleep on me tonight._" said Fina, "_Um...that is okay with you, right, Aika? I don't want to sound like I'm hogging him..._"

"Hogging me? What do they think I am, a pet mouse?" Vyse said under his breath.

"_It's okay, Fina. Besides, it was your idea, so you should have first dibs anyway!_" said Aika, smiling. She then plucked Vyse from her shoulder carefully and gave him to Fina, who she opened her hands so Vyse could take a very brief free-fall into her palms. Aika then stretched her arms out and lied down in the cool sand below. Fina soon followed, and when she lied down, she placed Vyse on her stomach area gently.

"_There you go. I'm sure you'll be comfortable there, Vyse._" said Fina as she laid back.

Vyse was pretty nervous being this close to Fina, but thought it was better to just go along with this rather than gripe about it. Vyse shrugged his shoulders and lied down on Fina's stomach. He was marveled at how Fina's Slivite dress felt so comfortable and soft, and as he lied on his back and looked at the stars above, he smiled knowing he was in good hands. It had been quite a day for the three, but everything was turning out to be normal...in an interesting sort of way, of course.

"_G'night, Vyse, Fina._" said Aika, snuggling up in the sand.

"_Sleep well, you two._" said Fina, closing her eyes.

"Uh...good night, you two." said Vyse, still a tad nervous about where he was at, but he soon felt comforted and fell asleep...

_That Night..._

Fina awoke to see her somewhere that seemed totally unfamiliar. She gasped and stood up quickly, but then remembered Vyse was on her stomach, so she quickly looked down to see if he was there. Oddly enough, he wasn't, and there was no sign of him anywhere, and no sign of Aika for that matter!

"_What? Where...where am I? Aika? Vyse? Is there anyone here?!"_ Fina called out.

"Calm down, Fina...you're alright." came a voice in the air.

Fina recognized the voice instantly. "_What...? Elder Prime, is that you?_" she asked.

"Indeed." said Elder Prime, appearing up at face-level with Fina. To Fina, it seemed so strange looking at Elder Prime like this.

"_What's going on...? Is this another dream?_" asked Fina, looking at Elder Prime with a curious look.

"It is, yes...but one with importance." said Elder Prime.

"_Elder...what's going on with me and Aika? We returned the Moon crystals to their proper areas, but when we returned the Silver Crystal..._" Fina explained.

"I know, Fina...I know...I had a feeling this may happen." replied Elder Prime before Fina could finish.

Fina had a surprised look. "_You...you did? Elder, what's going on?!_"

Elder Prime sighed and looked at Fina again. "It's like this, Fina: You and your friends were just a little too late in returning the Moon Crystals to their proper areas. If I am correct, when you returned the Red Moon Crystal, you and your friend Aika felt some strange feeling, did you not?"

Fina thought back for a second, and then nodded. "_Yes...now that you mention it...we did..._"

"That feeling there was the powers of the Gigas being transferred to you." said Elder Prime.

Fina gasped with shock. "_What?! Are you saying that me and Aika have the powers of the Gigas inside us? Is that why we're like this?"_

"You are correct, but only mostly." said Elder Prime, "You see, you do have the Gigas's powers, but only one from each. For example, your flight power is from Bluheim, the Blue Gigas."

"..._And our size and strength are from Grendal, the Green Gigas, right?_" asked Fina.

Elder Prime nodded. "Correct again, and there is a very good reason why you're like this...unfortunately, my powers are waning right now, so I cannot tell you at the moment, but do know this: Do not fear your new selves, but take responsibility with this. You have a reason for being this way...and the reason will become clear with time..." Elder Prime then vanished from sight.

Fina gasped again and looked around. "_Wait! Elder, please tell me what is going on! Elder Prime!"_

There was no answer as the scene faded to black...

_The next morning..._

Fina woke with a start and sat up abruptly, breathing heavily and breaking out in a sweat, both from the heat of the desert and from the weird dream she just had. Aika heard Fina and got up as well. She put her hand on Fina's shoulder to comfort her. "_Fina? What's with you? Did you have a bad dream or something?_" asked Aika.

"_Well...I had a dream...but it wasn't bad..."_ said Fina.

"_You wanna talk about it?_" asked Aika.

"Um...mind giving me a hand first?!" yelled Vyse from below.

Fina and Aika looked down to see Vyse hanging on for dear life onto a fold of Fina's dress. It seems the abrupt awakening nearly threw him off, but Vyse was able to catch onto Fina quickly. "_Oh, my, Vyse! I'm so sorry!"_ said Fina apologetically. Aika sighed and placed her open hand near Vyse. Vyse dropped down onto it, and then Aika set him on Fina's shoulder.

Vyse was breathing hard, but felt a little better now that he was on more solid ground...well, if you count Fina's shoulder solid ground, that is. _"I'm so sorry, Vyse...I forgot you were there._" apologized Fina again.

"It's okay...don't give it a second thought. I'm just glad you eventually noticed." said Vyse, brushing himself off, "So, Fina...what's this dream you had?"

"_Well...um...Elder Prime showed up to me again..._" said Fina.

Aika and Vyse gasped, with Aika's gasp being considerably louder. "_What? Did he say anything?_" asked Aika.

"_Yes...he did..._" said Fina, and she soon told Vyse and Aika what Elder Prime told her in her dream. A few minutes later, she was finished and Vyse and Aika both had surprised and blank looks on their faces.

"Let me get this straight..." said Vyse, trying to contemplate all he had just heard, "You mean to say that there is one power from each Gigas inside both of you?"

"_That's what Elder Prime told Me._" said Fina.

"_Well, that explains the size and the reason we can fly, at least..._" said Aika, shrugging her shoulders.

"True, and I'm glad that question's out of the way, but...it still doesn't explain _why_ you two are like this, and for what reason..." said Vyse, who looked as if he was in deep thought.

_"Elder Prime did say that answer will come in time, but for now, we just need to be careful and responsible with what we have._" said Fina.

Aika nodded and smiled. "_Yeah, you're right! We can't let him down!_"

Vyse stood up and smiled. "Uh-huh! We won't let him down, and whatever this upcoming calamity is, we'll see to it that nothing happens!"

Everyone smiled and had a few moments together, but soon, Aika saw a ship coming out of the corner of her eye, and she knew it immediately. "_Hey! Here comes the rest of the crew!_" she said, pointing in the direction the ship was in.

Sure enough, Aika was right. _The Winged Legend_ came up to Vyse, who was still on Fina's shoulder and hoisted him up on deck. "Good to see you all, and glad you made it on time!" said Vyse.

"Good to see you too, captain!" said Hans, whom Vyse put in charge until he got back.

"Uh...Captain Vyse?" asked Pinta.

Vyse got on his knee and looked at Pinta. "Something wrong, Pinta?" he asked.

"Well, kinda...I did the roll call as we do everyday, but Lawrence was nowhere to be found!" said Pinta.

"Oh...well, he said he had something to do earlier and to not worry about it. He said he'd be back in the morning, so he should be here at any time now!" said Vyse.

As if on cue, Fina then saw another smaller ship coming in the distance. "_Vyse, look over there!"_ she said, pointing to the ship.

Using his eyepatch, which we all knew had a telescopic lens, Vyse looked into the distance in the direction Fina was pointing. Sure enough, it was the scout ship that Lawrence had borrowed, but there seemed something a tad off about it..."Huh? Wait a second...the scout ship is weaving back and forth...Lawrence was never that bad a pilot..." said Vyse, noting the ship's irregular movements.

Aika heard this and got up out of the sand and went over to the scout ship. She gently grabbed it in her gloved hand and brought it back to the crew. "_I hope Lawrence is okay..."_ said Aika as she lowered the scout ship onto the deck, which thankfully was big and sturdy enough to hold it.

Vyse went inside the scout ship and saw Lawrence at the wheel. "Hey...Lawrence...is anything wrong? Did you find out anything at Sailor's Island?" asked Vyse.

Vyse soon wished he had not asked that as he saw Lawrence turn around and face Vyse. Vyse had a look of total shock when he saw that Lawrence had what appeared to be blackish bumps all over his skin, each one about the size of a grape, and Lawrence also had a VERY pale complexion.

"C...Cap...tain..." groaned Lawrence as he fell to the floor face-first.

Vyse raced over to Lawrence and shook him violently. "Lawrence?! LAWRENCE!!!!"

_End of Chapter_

Daisy: "Now it's getting interesting!"

Blitz: "Hm...seems that there is more than what I thought there would be..."

Twilight: "See? My stories aren't ALL about giant girls!"

Blitz: "I suppose not..."


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight: "Geez...what was wrong with me?! It took me THIS long to write this out? God, I swear I've been too busy!"

Daisy: "Hey, calm down, Twi. You had lot's of things going on. Just as long as you got it done, it's fine."

Twilight: "Yeah, you're right..."

Havoc: "C'mon, buddy, let's get going on this!"

Twilight: "Right!"

_

* * *

Chapter 4- Strange Happenings_

Vyse paced back and forth across the deck of Doc's ship, waiting for him to come up with a diagnosis of Lawrence's condition. Aika and Fina were floating nearby, also waiting for the diagnosis. Fina especially looked worried for some reason.

Soon, the door on Doc's ship opened, and Doc came out. Vyse went over to Doc quickly. "So, what's the verdict, Doc?" he asked. Aika and Fina listened in closely as well.

"Well, first off, he's still alive." said Doc. Vyse, Aika, and Fina all sighed with relief, though Aika and Fina's sighs sent gusts of wind blowing on Doc and Vyse.

"_That's good to hear, Doc..._" said Fina quietly.

"There's more though..." said Doc, continuing, "He's alive, sure, but he's...well, to put it simply, in a state of hibernation."

"Hibernation?" asked Vyse.

"_You mean like he's asleep?_" asked Aika.

"In a way, yes...but it doesn't look like he's going to wake up anytime soon..." said Doc.

Vyse grumbled to himself, but then turned back to Doc. "What about those black spots and that white look on his face?" he asked.

"That...I'm afraid I don't know, Vyse...This is the first time I've run across something like this." said Doc.

Vyse cursed under his breath when he heard that. "It's okay...do you think you can figure it out, Doc?" he asked.

Doc gave a nod of assurance. "I think so, but it's gonna take some time to get a full diagnostic on his condition. Why don't you three and the rest of the crew go and do something and come back later on?"

Vyse sighed, but nodded. "I suppose that's the best action we can take, right girls?" he said as he turned to Aika and Fina.

Aika and Fina looked worried, but both gave a gentle nod and Fina helped Vyse back onto his ship. The three then flew off from Doc's ship, all siliently praying that Lawrence would be okay.

* * *

A little later on, Aika broke the silence by speaking up.

"_I don't get something...first Sailor's Island is as quiet as a mouse, then Lawrence comes back with some sorta weird disease...I have a strong feeling something's up, Vyse..._" she said.

"I can agree to that entirely, Aika...the only thing is...what in the world could be causing both the quietness of Sailor's Island and Lawrence's disease...?" wondered Vyse.

"_I'm not really sure either, Vyse...although...I can't help but feel I somehow know of Lawrence's plight..._" said Fina, having a concerned expression on her face.

"What do you mean Fina? Have you seen that disease before?" asked Vyse, curiosity all over his face.

"_Well...maybe...it looks like-"_

Fina was cut short by a sound echoing in the air. Everyone gasped when they heard that, but Aika was first to speak up about it.

"_Hey...that sounded like cannon fire!_" said Aika, knowing the sound all too well.

Vyse perked his ears up when he heard that. "You sure, Aika?"

Aika nodded down to Vyse. "_Yep, no doubt. We should see what's going on._"

"_But...what about Lawrence's condition?_" asked Fina, concerned.

Vyse smiled up to Fina. "Don't worry, Fina. Doc said he'll be alright for the time being. Besides, we're Blue Rouges; We have to help out others if there is trouble, right?"

Fina smiled back to Vyse. "_Yes...I suppose you're right. Let's go!"_

Aika flew a little ahead of Vyse and Fina to see what the commotion was. From behind some mountains, she saw a small black ship what was very shiny, and it looked like some smoke was coming out of it. Following behind it was a very familiar ship with black sails...

Once Vyse's ship and Fina caught up, they saw what was causing the commotion. Vyse didn't recognize the small shiny black ship, but he instantly knew the other one. "Baltor...doesn't he ever quit picking on those cargo ships? This is the third one this month!" said Vyse, shaking his fist slightly.

"_He just never seems to learn, does he?_" said Fina, "_Even after he helped us during that one time, he just keeps going with his black-hearted ways..._"

Aika, however, gave a slight giggle.

Vyse looked over to Aika's face, which was on level with his ship, with a look of curiosity. "Aika...are you okay?"

Aika giggled again and turned her head to look at Vyse and his ship. "_How about we give old Black-Butt the surprise of his life?_"

Vyse was a bit surprised at Aika's idea, but then smiled and chuckled a bit. "That's...actually not a bad idea!"

Fina looked worried, however. "_But...we're not going to...well...you know..._"

Aika smiled and patted Fina's shoulder. "_Nah, nothing like that, Fina. We're just gonna make him wet himself a few times!_"

Everyone giggled after that, and Aika then told Fina and Vyse of her plan...

* * *

"Ha-ha! C'mon, ya slowpokes, we've gotta catch that there ship! Any ship that has that fine of a hull must have something valuable inside!" yelled Baltor to his crewmen.

Cannon fire echoed more throughout the sky, all aiming towards the shiny black ship. It was hard to describe the look of the ship besides the shiny black exterior, but it looked agile and fast, though from the look of the smoke coming from it, it probably didn't have much in the case of armor plating. The black ship weaved and bobbed, trying to avoid the cannon fire, but it made a wrong move and a shell hit it again, causing it to stop dead in it's tracks. It just floated there, seeming lifeless.

"Nice work, boys! Now let's board that little dinghy and see what valuables we can find!" said Baltor in a victorious manner.

That victory would be cut short, however, for Baltor heard another cannon shot, but it didn't come from his own ship! Baltor looked in the direction the sound came from and saw none other than Vyse's ship!

"Sorry, Baltor! That ship's coming with me! You're not picking on another cargo ship ever again!" yelled Vyse, as his ship came up next to Baltor's, cannons at the ready.

"Well, if it isn't the young Air Pirate "Legend", as they call ye, Vyse. Sorry, boy, this ship and everythin' on it is comin' with me!" yelled Baltor.

Vyse was close enough that he was able to leap straight onto Baltor's ship. Vyse walked up to Baltor, looking at him right in the face with a sly smile. "Baltor, seriously, you really need to give this up. I don't wanna be responsible for any damage to your ship or crew." said Vyse.

Baltor laughed. "Hahahahahaaaa! Well, I gotta admit ya got some guts, boy, but guts and words alone won't back ya up while yer on my ship! And from the looks of it, yer two girlfriends ain't with ya this time!"

Vyse just kept his smile and looked over in the direction of the location of the shiny black ship, notioning Baltor to do the same. At first, Baltor thought Vyse was bluffing, but his liking for treasure and other things got the better of him and he looked in the direction Vyse was. To Baltor's surprise, the black ship was gone!

"What?! Aw, dammit all!" roared Baltor, looking back at Vyse with an angry look, "You made me lose my booty, boy!"

Vyse however, just chuckled. "Thing is, Baltor...I have friends in high places."

Baltor looked confused and looked all around him, only seeing shis ship, his crew, Vyse, and the blue sky. He looked back at Vyse with a stern, but confused look. "You'd best not be playing tricks on me, boy!"

"Oh, it's no trick at all. Aika! Give Baltor a hand, why don't you?!" Vyse called out.

Baltor was confused beyond reason, for Aika was nowhere in sight...until suddenly, the masts of Baltor's ship snapped completely off, and a firm, but steady grip was placed around the hull of the ship by a giant hand. Baltor and the rest of the crew stumbled over, but Vyse just stood firm and chuckled.

Once Baltor regained his balance, he saw all the sails and masts clipped right off as if an arcwhale charged right through them. "What the devil is going on here?!!" he yelled.

"_What's going on is that your days as a Black Pirate are over, Baltor!_" came a loud feminine voice from behind Baltor.

Baltor naerly jumped out of his pants when he heard that, and slowly turned around to see who or what made that noise. He soon saw the 120 ft. Aika staring down at him with a simple, yet somewhat intimidating look. She was the one who busted off the masts and was holding the hull with her other hand. Baltor was almost speechless and fell to his knees with a wide stare up at Aika. "Oh...sweet merciful heavens..."

Aika giggled. "_Well, Baltor, maybe that'll teach you to not steal from anyone else!_" came Aika's loud voice from above.

Baltor began bowing to Aika, as if she was a goddess, and rightfully so, since she was to his eyes. "Oh, please, fair maiden! I promise I won't hunt any more ships! I'll turn over a new leaf, I swear!"

"_And how do I know I can trust you? You have a pretty bad record of lying, you know..._" said Aika. She knew Baltor meant what he said, but she just wanted to further tease him a bit. She was secretly enjoying every moment of this.

Baltor looked up at the giantess with a pleading look. "Please...I promise! I know I've been bad, but I can change! Just spare the lives of me and my crew! Please!"

Aika then thought she had teased him enough and nodded. "_Okay...but if I hear of any more trouble from you, you're going to have to answer to me. Is that clear?_"

Baltor stood up and smiled. "Thank you! I promise I won't do anything bad!"

Vyse then hopped back onto his ship and Aika looked and saw a small island nearby and set Baltor's ship down onto it gently. "_There's a small town on an island nearby, so you can start there...oh, and Baltor...if you're going to start over...lose the beard. It's goofy-looking._" said Aika, giggling and flying off with Vyse's ship.

Baltor and the rest of the crew just stared in awe as they saw Vyse's ship and Aika fly away into the distance. "That pirate sure is lucky, eh, boss?" said a crew member.

"Aye...all too lucky." said Baltor.

* * *

A little ways off Vyse and Aika were laughing slightly at what had just happened.

"Man, I'm never going to forget the look on Baltor's face when he saw you!" said Vyse, laughing a bit.

"_I agree! That look was priceless!_" said Aika.

Soon Vyse and Aika saw Fina floating there with the shiny black ship in her hands, looking at it with curiosity. "Hey, Fina! Good work getting that ship out of harm's way!" said Vyse.

Fina nodded, but continued looking at the ship. Aika looked at Fina with some worry. "_You okay, Fina?_" she asked.

Fina nodded again. "_I'm fine, but...this ship..._"

Aika looked at the little black ship in Fina's hands. To the girls, the ship was probably no bigger in length then a half-dollar laying flat in thier hand. "_It doesn't look like any ship I've seen...reminds me of when we first saw your ship, Fina._" said Aika.

Vyse felt this case of dejá vu as well. "Yeah, I gotta admit, this seems all too familiar, now."

Suddenly, a rush of air and smoke came from the ship in Fina's hands. Everyone gasped, and Fina almost had the tendancy to drop the ship, but she knew she shouldn't. A small latch opened up fromt he top of the ship and a figure emerged from it, but no one could tell what it was due to the smoke. But just as the figure fully emerged, it collapsed onto Fina's hand.

Even at her size, Fina somehow seemed to recognize the figure and gasped with shock. "_I...it...it can't be..._"

Vyse and Aika were even more confused now and looked to Fina. "Fina, is something wrong?" asked Vyse, averting his focus from the collapsed figure to Fina.

"_I...I can't believe it...one still exists..._" said Fina, still with a surprised look.

"_What exists? Do you know what that is?_" asked Aika.

Fina was silent for what seemed like a long time, but then just said one simple word...

"_Blackinian..._"

* * *

Aika: "Blackinian?!"

Twilight: "Hehe...surprise!"

Daisy: "Wonder what a Blackinian is...?"

Havoc: "Guess we'll find out soon enough."

Twilight: "Now that I'm over the writer's block, I can continue on this, so look forward to more, people!"


End file.
